


【原创】千年不烂心

by AzureCyanonsis



Series: Gnasche [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Vampires, 吸血鬼, 血猎 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:02:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25048849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzureCyanonsis/pseuds/AzureCyanonsis
Summary: 猎人闯进了猎物的城堡里，在被同伴抛下后，他成为了那个猎物，暴露在勒森魃人的视线下。
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: Gnasche [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1814140
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	【原创】千年不烂心

☆自家孩子西幻paro，奥斯汀x费利克斯，血族x血猎。  
☆使用十三氏族设定（非原创）  
★费利克斯.德.斯图尔特（Felix.Di.Stewart）  
奥斯汀.勒森魃（Austin.Lasombra原Austin.Di.Stewart）  
☆姑且算车，穿插剧情，包括帮他人自慰，腿交，doi时饮血，没真进去  
☆愉快看文

费利克斯在一间诺大的卧室里。四周拉上了厚重的帘子，光线黯淡。  
靠着最近有一面镜子，只能勉强看清里面的人影，他把额头抵上冰凉的材质，眼睫即将要对撞。他看见自己轻薄的衣装，只有一件白衬衫，紧贴着肢体，却不是自己本来的衣服。  
镜子里的人影跪在床沿，大腿上绷紧的布料上箍着一圈皮带，一眼看上去有别的意味，但他自己清楚，那里本来该束着把匕首。

但不可否认，他完完整整待在这里算是一种幸运。

他受了伤，来自同僚的一枪打中了侧腰，银弹嵌进肌肤，像开了一眼泉，鲜血汨汨流出。

黑暗里群狼环伺，勒森魃的人们把他围在了中间，无论往哪退都能撞上冰冷的墙，他喘着气被触摸，总能染上点色情的意味。  
无论怎么样的抵抗都像一场闹剧，那些混杂了怜悯、兴味还有讥笑的目光，被血族留下的人类都没什么好下场，更何况他是个血猎，毕竟很多人都这么死了，被优雅残忍的怪物吸到只剩一张皮。

费利克斯试过跃出窗户逃离，如果掉到旁侧的河里还有逃走的生机，可没人给他机会，城堡里的侍卫拽着他流血流到颤抖的身体又攀了回来，反绞着手臂按在地上，冰冷的大理石在剐蹭伤口，企图突破轻薄的血痂流得更汹涌一点，挤压到了银弹，痛得他抽气，随后被拽住头发露出脖颈，生硬地扭着身体按牢，像是展示某种能够让血族愉悦的商品，如果在这个时候挣扎，更像去展示自己的身段。

同僚抓住时机逃了，只剩他在这。那些人会用尽恶趣味来折磨他，把他架在生与死的中间。

“这孩子不是打算拿我去换赏金吗？交给我好了，各位，稍安勿躁。”

“对吧，费利克斯.德.斯图尔特？”

他听见奥斯汀喊他的名，和现在一样。

对方刚才走进了房间，挂着件丝绸睡衣。

所以他现在该干什么，某种意义上，这也是一种不幸。  
跟着来的同僚能跑掉已经算他赚了。费利克斯参不透，还是虚高的头衔影响了他对任务的判断，让自傲和轻蔑注入进他的头脑，所以被生擒是应有的代价。

他没回头，只抬头看镜子，用手指敲打。玻璃的那一头关着迷茫的灵魂，失去了颜色的眸子里看不出情绪的翻涌，换气时附着去的白气像层层迷雾。他只是微微转身，把侧背留给奥斯汀，剩负隅顽抗。

奥斯汀没有给他任何预警，从牵起他手腕亲吻时还算温柔，像鸟羽或是花瓣触碰。

然后。

他手指碰到对方半硬的阴茎，触感顺着指尖神经传过来，结结实实让他头皮一炸，像是喷了一口辣油，全身都沸腾起来。

对方是什么时候硬起来的？刚才，还是现在？

费利克斯开始胡乱猜测起来，对方圈住了他的手指按下，那玩意居然热的烫手，从那一头鸡皮疙瘩一路衍生到了手臂，在脊背上布满。不可否认，半边身子都在发麻。

“别他妈妄想碰我。”

费利克斯自知不是什么绅士少爷，骂的时候很干脆。

“我没强迫你，小费利。”

奥斯汀靠到了他的肩上，声线华丽悠长，吐出的音节冬风般冷冽，诡异的缺少人类的呼吸，费利克斯打了个寒战，镜子里的人瞳仁猛然放大，寒意是真实的，镜子里他背后空无一物，可一回头奥斯汀就近在咫尺。

吸血鬼没放弃接吻的机会，扣住了费利克斯的后脑拉近。不管那双琥珀色瞳子酝酿起什么情绪，他衔住那双颤抖的薄唇，一切话音都被封死，舌将紧闭的双唇破开，扫过不平的上颚，招来一通激烈反抗，无论是里是外。

他花了点力钳住费利克斯挣扎的手，两舌纠缠在口腔里，那一头传来压抑的气音，他不管不顾，轻易摹过对方的牙龈，挤压着残存的氧气，那双手渐渐脱力垂下。口腔里温度在升高，他想过如果这张嘴来服侍自己会怎么样，可费利克斯太难驾驭了，只能暂时打消。  
他引导着那只手往自己胀痛的性器上圈。只在这个时候，费利克斯才顺从他一点，被他的手牵着来回抚慰。

从镜子里映出瘦削的人形。单薄的血猎倚靠着空气跪着，色调惨淡，颤抖的上睫，高昂着修长脖颈，从腰线到大腿，连每一个足尖都在绷紧着。

像是匹优雅漂亮的狼被比他更强大的生物掠食。

奥斯汀终于松开，银丝不存在什么暧昧，下一秒就被费利克斯用手背扯断，可另一手没有任何停滞。  
他的血猎再次把一个背影撂给他，透过布料，那双脊骨在剧烈颤抖，背过的手还尽职尽责，足够让奥斯汀产生错觉，他凝固多年的血液又开始奔腾。

费利克斯大口吸了几口气，他简直清醒的要死。继续对着那面镜子，像一盆水兜头倒下把热潮浇灭，很快他挺直了脊背，像找回一点自尊，却仰得有些过了，稍抬目就能看到晦暗的天花板。

他默认了自己的动作，和吸血鬼的手绞在一起，顺着对方来。  
常年练匕的痕迹好像是一种优势，掌心的脉络契合着跳动的青筋，那东西现在完全硬起，带着一点薄茧的纤细指尖去触碰铃口，匀开渗出的液体上下涂抹，模仿着阴道的收缩箍紧手指，那东西还在胀大，不得不说是傲人的尺寸。偏偏在这个时候感官被放得无比清晰，那只手像是被夹在冰山和火海中间，握着的东西炽热，上面牵着的手冰凉。

现在，费利克斯想暂时忘记这是谁的手。他尽量抑止自己回头的欲望，只能死死盯着镜子，里面只关着他一个人，背过去的手在空气里纠缠。

“我在追寻什么。”  
他看见镜子里的人皱眉，神情恍惚。

“从一个迷宫跳到另一个迷宫。当你以为发现了出口，结果那只是个转角。”  
费利克斯扯了一下嘴角，真实意味的冷笑，他沦落到揽镜自问。

“可你后面还有千千万万个转角等你去选。”

“太烦了，精英血猎，好好伺候你后面那个硬到不行的家伙。”

“不应该更好去杀死他吗。”  
听起来真讽刺，他去触摸镜中人的脸，他还不至于像个姑娘一样羞愤欲死。

“费利克斯……”

随即就被拉醒，费利克斯回头看奥斯汀，对方握着他的手在加快，压根没有注意他的视线，神经传递着掌心跳动攀附纠缠开花，绽出一片酸麻。他甚至没注意自己绷紧了大腿。

他觉得长见识了，原来血族也会叫着床伴的名字喘息低吼……噢，不对，他算不上。可好像这么做就会被放过似的，和吸血鬼做爱，这种事还是算了吧。  
可他在干什么？他在用他的手给一只血族手淫。

费利克斯颓唐望向镜面。还是这张脸，谁都认得他是王城中最大公会里的精英血猎。  
这双手本来应该干什么来着？他有点失忆了。是握着匕首刺杀而不是帮别人泄欲，去工会里和一帮无论是个头还是年龄都比他高上不少的同事们比划。  
现在那群人该干什么？应该挺高兴少了个竞争对手吧，毕竟都是猎杀同一目标谋生的人，鱼龙混杂，给钱就办事，比不上教廷的那些贵族出身的猎人，和吸血鬼的作战全靠金钱的支撑，是不是为了平民百姓没人知道。  
年少有为这种事，能够带来不少好处，他像只骄傲的孤狼，开始忽略外界的眼红。就像那个同僚，或许根本不是误判，而是故意想打中，让吸血鬼来折辱他。

情绪到这里已经分辨不清了。为保护也好，为赚钱也好，反正都是生存的理由。

他回头去看，逃吗？

逃不掉。

费利克斯压根没打算转身，他把自己拧到了个足够腰酸的角度，左肩连同半个身子贴在镜面上，冰冷触感不亚于勒森魃族贵族们的眼神。除了那只手，他和奥斯汀没有任何亲密接触，他不想再看任何东西，抬起了另一只手臂隔在自己和镜面之间，凑得很近，能清楚看见一隅中黑白的雾霾。

眼睛睁久了变得酸涩，他觉得有一点委屈。在眨眼时淌出大颗的水珠，可没办法阻止，一条水线像开了闸一样往下，面庞上还维持着漠然的神情，明明和心境差远了。

他都能数清到底有多少根青筋。期间混合着炽热，烫得他有些木然，机械般动着，即使这一点根本填不满对方的欲壑。直到对方在他手里射出来，费利克斯条件反射回过头去，白浊划出星星点点的花，从手心溅到床榻。

“结束了。”  
费利克斯翕动着嘴唇，背后一只手越过胯骨覆到了胯间。

“你硬了。”  
他听见奥斯汀同他说，随后一阵天旋地转，对方隔着布料揉弄着他的下身，把他按倒在枕上，一连撕开了三枚扣子，露出白皙胸膛，锁骨随着加剧的呼吸深凹。血族舔吻着他的颈窝，带着寒意和战栗，皮肤下方的动脉在奔腾着。对方就顺着凸出的骨到肩上，利齿噬咬而下，从破碎的皮肤间流淌出甘甜的红色糖浆。

“别食言，勒森魃的领主先生。”  
费利克斯咬咬牙，血液在流失，晕眩和疼痛，总该来的。  
他想起身，被死死按着，维持着侧卧，他感到奥斯汀的性器再次硬挺起来，几次埋入大腿间，到最后干脆把包裹的布料一一撕裂，从一侧能看见两道痕迹，那是皮带长久的禁锢，印在修长的腿上，却没人逼他张开那里。

又痛又爽。

“当然不。”

当奥斯汀将性器捅进腿间时他整个人呼吸一滞，鼻头栽进了枕头里，一阵充血晕眩，没有调整的时间，只能被动承受。硬热的东西在会阴摩挲，呼吸里带了灼热，从内而外一寸寸侵占肢体，血族的手无疑是冰凉的，像置冷的助燃剂，对方熟练地把欲火散布，从乳尖，再到小腹的肌理一路往下，把所有欲望打磨成春水聚到下腹，再用冰冷的指尖擦过铃口，带着湿气压住。

一切的一切像是尖锐的针扎进他的神经，挑逗最里面脆弱的部位。

奥斯汀抽插的动作算是粗暴，像是大起大合操干起这具身体，即使肌肤已经翻起了红色，依旧被死死扣紧双腿去接纳，把粘稠的汁水涂满柔软的皮肉，胯骨与臀肉碰撞，混杂着难以捕捉的低喘。然后他欲盖弥彰似的吻过费利克斯半眯的眼，然后舔舐未愈合的伤口，将带着血腥的吻留在血猎漂亮的脊背上，他每吻一次，股缝处都有明显的绷紧。  
镜子里只映出了费利克斯的肢体，颀长美好。  
而且总该回到阳光下。  
他又回到血猎的颈窝打转，跳动的血管隔着皮肤亲吻他的唇。他想去占有，让镜子里空无一人，强迫费利克斯用脉搏和温度换来永生。就像他的目光一样。

苦甜交织，千年不烂。

从外来的温柔和粗暴糅合在一起，凌迟着费利克斯的理智，他费力地抬起涣散的瞳，镜子里独自高潮的人形提醒他还活着。他听到自己沙哑的闷哼，冷白液体失禁般汨汨而出。

他被放开，长久紧绷后的松弛让酸软淌遍四肢百骸。费利克斯懒得再动弹了，冷静恢复得太快，他不管对方还硬不硬，如果第三次降临，他会毫不犹豫把对方踢下去。

庆幸的是，没有了。

费利克斯安心躺倒，双手习惯性叠在腹上，起伏的锁骨旁渐渐凝起一小块血痂，奥斯汀无声无息躺在他身边。

好歹没被挺着鸡巴干一晚上。

他象征性去吻过对方的眼角，皱眉翻个身睡过去。

**Author's Note:**

> 十三氏族设定非原创，来源有圣经以及游戏。


End file.
